


Рога и рондо

by lie, Mikao



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao





	Рога и рондо

В первый раз это случилось, когда они снимали серию с загадочным скрипачом-извращенцем - Мадс отправился отлить, а когда вышел, Хью с выражением детской незамутненной радости на лице надел ему на шею гирлянду из бутафорских кишок.  
\- С новым годом! - крикнул он, взмахнул руками, сбивая свои очки, и убежал, гогоча. Мадс царственно поправил кишки на шее, перекинул болтающийся мокрый от "крови" кончик через плечо и пошел обедать. До вечера все шарахались от него, и вечером, когда Брайан поставил какую-то незамысловатую попсу, велев Хью хорошо размяться перед очередной сценой, Мадс настиг его - коварный, как топор, обернул вокруг его шеи второй кончик кишок и небрежно повел в танце. Стайка хорошеньких статисток с восхищенным хихиканьем отбежала от края площадки и, наверное, принялась фотографировать их на телефон. С мстительным удовольствием Мадс повернул Хью ближе к объективу и оттолкнул от себя. Ему нужно было перекурить, позвонить жене, послушать голос дочки - что там еще делают порядочные отцы и мужья? Он никогда не задумывался об этом. Он просто жил наездами, когда приезжал - бросал курить и пить виски, ездил с детьми вокруг Копенгагена на лодке и усиленно вспоминал датский язык.  
Хью неслышно подошел со спины, положил голову ему на плечо и поглубже вдохнул запах дыма.  
\- Ты бросил, - заметил Мадс строго и отвел руку. Хью вытянул губы трубочкой, кишка свисала с его плеча, как лисий воротник. - Это вредно для здоровья.  
\- Иди ты на кухню, - пробурчал Хью - Серьезно. Мы снимаем через пять минут, просили тебя позвать.  
\- Званый ужин?  
\- Человечинка, - Хью помахал руками, показывая размах очередного блюда. - все думаю, куда подевалась та статистка.  
Мадс посмотрел на него и облизнулся. Медленно.  
\- Тебе идут кишочки, - задумчиво сказал он. Хью хитро улыбнулся.  
В супе Мадс нашел ухо.  
\- Спойлер, - сказал Мадс, вытер ухо салфеткой и спрятал в карман. Хью наблюдал за ним, сияя глазами.  
\- Отдай ухо, - потребовал Лоренс. - Это улика!  
\- Это мой завтрак, - вякнул Хью, а Брайан заорал из-за прожекторов:  
\- Не разбазаривать реквизит! Демоны!  
Мадс так и отыграл сцену с реквизитным ухом в кармане. Когда меняли положение камер и освежали макияж, к Мадсу подошел Хью. Гримерша бежала за ним, ругаясь.  
\- Мне вот что интересно, - как ни в чем не бывало сказал Хью. - Как ты засунешь в меня это ухо?  
\- Стой смирно! - рявкнула гримерша и схватила Хью за воротник.  
\- Стой смирно, - согласился Мадс. - Понятия не имею. Спроси Брайана.  
\- Он не скажет.  
\- Я тоже не скажу. Это неприлично.  
\- Ты точно помнишь, куда надо его засовывать?  
Мадс, не меняясь в лице, взял Хью за руку, подтянул к себе и стиснул его обтянутую джинсой ягодицу. Хью широко, криво заулыбался. Мадс сжал пальцы, потом погладил и шлепнул напоследок. Хью подпрыгнул. Гримеры смотрели весело и осуждающе.  
\- Я что-то напутал? - спросил Мадс. Хью упер руки в бока, покачал задом.  
\- Черт, если бы все было так легко!  
\- В таком случае придётся глотать.  
\- Я не глотаю всякую гадость.  
Мадс расхохотался и сказал по-датски:  
\- Я помню, как ты проглотил пару раз.  
\- Что ты сейчас сказал? - спросил Хью. Мадс посмотрел ему в лицо и вспомнил две тысячи четвертый: Хью тогда выглядел совсем мальчишкой.  
\- Что не надо глотать реквизит.  
Мимо пробежал зловещий Брайан. Он пробубнил:  
\- На позиции, на позиции!  
\- Меня разбил инсульт! - возопил Хью и вернулся в роль. Мадс посмотрел на то, как его глаза за очками меняются, само лицо, искажаясь, тянется за тенями в павильоне. Привет, Уилл Грэм, подумал Мадс и коротко кивнул. Хью наклонился к нему и прошептал:  
\- Сделай мне ухо из мармеладки, как в "Игре Престолов", и я съем его из твоих рук.  
К уху в штанах добавилась еще одна, незначительная, но мешающая деталь.  
Тогда, в две тысячи четвертом, когда Мадс был несколько моложе, у него хватало рвения и умения вдалбливать мальчишку Хью в койку в трейлере всю ночь напролет, а потом весь день работать; звонить жене, ну и так далее - по накатанной дорожке, по которой все катилось с тех пор, как его в первый раз позвали в Америку сниматься, как раз по той, на которой внезапно встал Хью мать его гребаный Дэнси, раскинул руки, улыбнулся во все тридцать два плюс-минус два зуба и почти остался.  
Мадс вспомнил, как пытался совладать с лицом перед всей своей семьей, когда от него пришла открытка на новый год - мирный пейзаж из тех, которых полно в Шотландии, на развороте, но внутри, только для адресата - их общее фото на каком-то неебически крутом шотландском горном пике. Они обнимаются, внизу - грязная свернутая пленка речки, луга и тяжелое небо, почти в тон серым камням. Пьяные красные от ветра и вискаря рожи - вплотную, щека к щеке, дурацкий рот Мадса тянется к губам Хью, и правда, зачем он это делает, скажите, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, зачем рот Мадса всегда это делает?  
Хорошо, что его жена не ревнива. Ей хватает того, что она может сказать любой своей подруге - я замужем за самым главным секс-уродом Дании, а еще он рыцарь - и все все поймут. Он коснулся плеча Хью и отошел к центру кабинета Ганнибала.  
Дистанция никогда не была так полезна.  
С утра Брайан был необычайно сердит и, пожалуй, даже обижен - он буравил Хью взглядом все утро. Мадс увидел это из окна трейлера, закурил и принялся гадать, оставили ему молоко на ступеньках или еще нет, не надевая рубашки коленом толкнул дверь - в Данни осенью гораздо холоднее, чем здесь, да и Хью одобрит седину волос на его груди - и услышал адский грохот, который наверняка перебудил половину съемочной группы.  
\- Твою мать! - заорал Брайан где-то на периферии. - Я же тебя предупреждал!  
Прямо под босыми ногами Мадса гордо высились оленьи рога.  
Мадс выглянул наружу. Около восьми пар рогов были развешаны на бечевках на стенках его трейлера. Надо же, подумал Мадс, возился с веревками, чтобы не разбудить меня стуком молотка.  
Он поднял рога и понес их в сторону криков.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько это все стоит? - рычал невидимый Брайан.  
\- Рога бесценны! - отвечал Хью. - Они жестоко срезаны с голов бедных животных!  
\- Это не настоящие рога!  
\- Да? Тогда чего ты орешь?  
Мадс подошел как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать Брайану схватить Хью за кудри и впечатать его лицом в мёрзлую землю.  
\- Я рад, что они не настоящие, - заявил он и вручил рога Брайану. - Меня это всегда беспокоило.  
Брайан с рогами в руках выглядел нелепо. Он засопел, перехватил их удобнее и рявкнул:  
\- Не смей появляться возле реквизитной! Засужу.  
\- Гринпис тебя засудит, - сообщил Хью ему в спину и тут же в восторге проорал: - Ах да, это же просто папье-маше!  
Брайан на ходу показал ему палец.  
\- Ты что, объявил мне войну? - улыбаясь, спросил Мадс. - Теперь, согласно правилам, я должен наловить клещей и вытряхнуть их в твою постель?  
Хью повернулся к нему. Глаза у него были серьезные.  
\- Мне не нужны клещи в постели.  
Мадс вздохнул.  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом.  
\- В чём дело? - спросил Хью. - Почему мы могли трахаться десять лет назад, а сейчас не можем? У тебя уже не стоит?  
\- У меня все отлично стоит. Не беспокойся.  
\- Надо проверить, как ты думаешь?  
Мадс задрал голову, посмотрел в бледное зимнее небо. Утро наполнялось обычными рабочими звуками, потянуло свежим кофе. Хью стоял перед ним, склонив набок голову и хмурясь: замерзший, замотанный шарфом и лохматый.  
\- Опять будем толкать тебе в рот подушку? - спросил Мадс. - И разбегаться по трейлерам перед рассветом? И мало разговаривать на людях? Десять лет прошло. Я уже староват для таких игр.  
\- Я тоже, - раздраженно ответил Хью. - Не неси хуйню, поставь на землю. Все это не так сложно, как ты описал.  
\- А как все будет?  
\- Уж точно без камин-аута на Комик-Коне.  
Мадс рассеянно взялся за конец шарфа Хью. Поправляя его ленивыми движениями, он сказал:  
\- Я помню, как ты скулил в первый раз.  
\- Я помню, как ты кончил мне на ногу... не помню в какой раз. Я был такой охуенный, что ты просто...  
Мадс дернул его за шарф и быстро поцеловал. Хью потянулся было за ним, но опомнился и отстранился.  
\- Стоило так ломаться, - сказал он и ушёл, алея замерзшими ушами. Очень целовабельными ушами. Единственное слово, ради которого стоило учить английский.  
Целовабельный Хью Дэнси скрылся в гримерных. Мадс повел голыми плечами, почесал где-то между сосками и отправился одеваться. Ужасный галстук в голубые подсолнухи ждал его вместе с остальными деталями костюма, которые, слава богу, никто не разрешает забрать домой.  
Весь день Хью улыбался ему, и даже одолжил свой стакан с кофе, когда Мадс отошел перекурить. Просто сунул в руки и требовательно сказал: пей. Мадс покорно выпил, надеясь, что там нет виагры, но виагры не было - или она его не взяла? Хью смотрел на него из-за своих стеклянных шторок-очков, пристально и радостно, и, наверное, все это заметили, они же не слепые идиоты. Вот отличный сюжет - воссоединение спустя десять лет случайных касаний. У Мадса потеплело в груди, когда он представил себе Хью - не в трейлере, а на нормальной кровати - Хью с запрокинутой головой, с дурацкой щетиной, хотя десять лет назад все было наоборот, но надо же менять роли - кадык Хью нервно дергается от тихих криков, а Мадс грозится выдернуть из сустава его бедренную кость, закидывая длинную ногу еще дальше себе на плечо, чтобы быть глубже, еще ближе;  
Все оборвалось, когда Хью подошел и щелкнул его по носу.  
\- Я знаю, что я охуенный, - возвестил он. - А у тебя сигарета до фильтра прогорела.  
\- Последняя, - грустно заметил Мадс. - придется ехать в город. Ненавижу натурные съемки.  
\- А я люблю, - прижмурился Хью. - После две тысячи четвертого.  
\- Заткнись, - припечатал Мадс и ушел. Десять минут назад по телефону Виола сказала ему на ломаном, смятом английском - "папа, я тебя люблю".  
Если бы он был женщиной, или действительно геем, он бы прослезился.  
Вечер никак не наступал. На влажном холодном воздухе коротило провода; заплывали испариной объективы камер. Хью нервничал все больше, это было видно по его застывшим взглядам и движениям рук. Когда на влажном песке установили стеллу из манекенов и поставили под ней Хью, полетели две камеры из пяти. Под проклятия техников Хью, Лоренс и Мадс ушли с холодного, продуваемого ветром пляжа.  
\- Кажется, ты сегодня зря пришел, - сказал Лоренс Мадсу. - Твои сцены сегодня не успеем.  
\- Брайан явно хочет работать ночью.  
\- Да ну нахуй, - выпалил Хью. Лоренс развеселился:  
\- Я того же мнения. У меня на эту ночь свои планы.  
\- Какие? - с нездоровым интересом спросил Хью. Мадс закатил глаза. Лоренс хлопнул его по плечу и доверительно прошептал:  
\- Выспаться. А у тебя?  
\- Наоборот, - хмыкнул Хью. Мадс физически ощутил, как Лоренс покосился на него.  
\- Смелое решение, - сказал он, - учитывая наш график.  
\- Недосып мне на пользу. Я и не должен выглядеть цветущим розаном.  
Лоренс пожал плечами:  
\- Как скажешь. Но за загул Брайан тебя натянет, потом сожрет, потом выплюнет и снова натянет.  
\- Если бы только он, - пробормотал Хью. Мадс яростно жевал сигарету. У него чесались руки отпустить ему затрещину. Он отозвал Хью, вроде как проверить реплики, но никто ему, конечно, не поверил.  
\- Какого хуя ты творишь? - зашипел Мадс в усталое перекошенное лицо Хью. Его очки тоже запотели, потому что он покорно склонил голову, и шипение Мадса отпечаталось на них, как на грампластинке - почти запись голоса, только пар. Запись дыхания.  
\- Делюсь радостью, очевидно же, - бесхитростно ответил Хью и вынул у Мадса сигарету изо рта. - Фу. Только мужчины облизывают фильтр, ты знаешь?  
\- По-моему, ты догадывался, что я не немецкая Жизель с дойками шестого размера, - закаменел Мадс. Хью тихо засмеялся, на его лице ясно читалось - "ну вот как обычно, умеешь же ты скрасить трагичный момент". Он коротко, незаметно прикоснулся холодными губами к скуле Мадса и убежал обратно к трупостелле.  
Мадс ждал его целый вечер. Лежа на койке, он потягивал пиво и бездумно обновлял ленту в Твиттере. Чужие посты плыли мимо сознания. Ему вспоминалась Ирландия из десятилетнего прошлого: облачная и зеленая, очень шумная. Как же много народу снималось в том проекте. А Хью носил дурацкую короткую кольчугу, из-под которой видны были его голые бедра. Совсем не сексуальное зрелище, что может менее сексуальным, чем незагорелые, волосатые мужские ноги, торчащие из-под чего-то длиной с короткую юбку.  
Зато он отлично смотрелся голый. И его волосы... Когда он закидывал голову, его волосы рассыпались по подушке. И он так легко краснел... Мадс как-то разом вспомнил множество вещей про него, которые, казалось, давно забыл: что Хью много смеется и разговаривает в постели; как он скалит зубы, как смотрит исподлобья темными синими глазами, как он обнимается; что он смешно сопит, когда целуется.  
Приятно было думать об этом; приятней, чем смотреть кем-то рекомендованное видео о белке, затерявшейся среди котят и сосущей молоко у матери-кошки. Мадс вдруг осознал, что видео рекомендовал взрослый бородатый мужик самой бандитской мексиканской наружности, расхохотался и отшвырнул смартфон.  
В дверь постучали.  
Когда Мадс открыл, он напоролся на взгляд Хью, как на что-то острое.  
\- Хотел принести выпить, - сказал Хью. - У себя ничего не нашел. А люди все жадные.  
\- У меня есть пиво, - приглашающе ответил Мадс, и Хью вошел, задев его плечом. Он осматривался, как на экскурсии.  
\- Тепло, - сказал он. Мадс не понял, но промолчал. Хью походил туда-сюда, даже смартфон поднял и посмотрел на белку среди котят.  
\- Видел, - радостно сказал он. - Клифтон вешал!  
\- Дурак твой Клифтон.  
Хью стащил куртку, затем снял и рубашку. Майка натягивалась на его груди. Мадс видел это десятки раз на площадке, Брайан обожал снимать Хью лежащим в кровати и гуляющим раздетым по ноябрьским дорогам, но теперь Мадс голодно пялился и не мог не думать о том, как бы эту майку с него стащить.  
Хью поймал его взгляд, и что-то изменилось в его лице. Он неожиданно заговорил, слегка улыбаясь:  
\- Пока я шёл к тебе, я вспомнил кучу вещей. Всяких деталей. Я был уверен, что всё это забыл. Черт, я больше ни о ком столько не помню, как о тебе.  
Мадс промолчал. Хью стянул майку и стал расстегивать джинсы.  
\- Хью, - позвал Мадс, - посмотри на меня.  
Хью замер на одной ноге, ужасно удивленный.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты все делаешь неправильно.  
\- Джинсы снимаю неправильно?!  
Мадс вздохнул.  
\- Ты слишком серьезен, - сказал он. - Ты влюбляешься, а это неудобно.  
\- Не понимаю, - зло сказал Хью, и Мадс осознал, что говорил по-датски.  
\- Неважно.  
\- Важно. - Хью подошел вплотную, полуголый и раздражённый, с покрасневшими скулами; он сунулся очень близко и медленно сказал: - Ты слишком серьезен.  
Он оказался слишком близко. Мадс запустил пальцы в его волосы, сжал и потянул. Даже запах вызывал узнавание. Хотелось зарыться лицом в его встрепанные лохматые кудри и застыть так. Что-то было в этом запахе - осенние костры из жженых листьев, стылая ледяная вода в гранитных рамах городских водостоков. Хью доверчиво закрыл глаза, расстегнутый ремень болтался между ними, и Мадсу так хотелось бы выставить его из комнаты, продолжать делать вид, что ничего не происходит;  
Что-то происходит. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь.  
\- Я именно это и сказал, - заметил Мадс и зарылся в волосы Хью глубже, провел пальцем по шее, нащупывая вены.  
\- Еще своей оленихой меня назови, - выпалил Хью, и Мадс положил палец ему на губы. Нельзя оставаться таким глупым мальчишкой в тридцать восемь. Десять лет назад тридцать восемь было Мадсу, и он все еще чувствовал себя молодым.  
Наверное, это все субъективность.  
\- Ты не очень похож на олениху.  
\- Пошел к черту, - сказал Хью, а потом поцеловал его, закинул руку вокруг на шею, требовательно повис на Мадсе своим весом. Мадс легонько толкнул его в сторону койки, и Хью покорно повалился, взбрыкнув руками - зубы блестели улыбкой в темноте.  
Мадс любил его до беспамятства.  
Он отлично помнил маленькие темные соски Хью, острые линии его подмышечных впадин и рисунок раскрытого рта. Ему казалось, что кто-то дал ему задорную дозу, и теперь он заново переживает - десять лет назад, обязательно вывести на Хью языком какое-нибудь ругательство, ведь его с ума это сводит, и еще он ржет, как накуренный, когда Мадс начинает ругаться по-датски, кончая. Слишком быстро, всегда слишком быстро.  
\- Ну как? - спросил Хью сверху. - Ты научился долго не кончать?  
Мадс вслепую потянулся рукой к его лицу, обхватил пальцами скулы и надавил ребром ладони на губы. Хью подавился смехом и умолк, раскрываясь, и кажется, Мадс наконец-то вынырнул из дурацкого вороха давних воспоминаний. Он развел ноги Хью и положил ладонь на обтянутый тканью член. Хью наблюдал с интересом и восторгом. Мадс, целуя крепкий вздрагивающий живот, гладил встающий член, перекатывал тугие яйца; на ткани расплывалось скользкое пятно. Хью дышал все тяжелее. Мадс отогнул вниз его трусы и сжал толстый гладкий ствол, подрочил, оттягивая кожу. Когда он с силой сжал головку, Хью подпрыгнул и выругался.  
\- Не шуми, - проурчал Мадс, - разбудишь приличных людей.  
Хью схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе. Он целовался, как в последний раз, и вздрагивал под движения ладони Мадса на своем члене. Лицо у него покраснело, взгляд стал влажный, бестолковый. Он дернулся, когда Мадс сунул пальцы в горячую щель между ягодиц и нащупал тугую дырку.  
\- Ты что же, - прошептал Мадс, - вообще ни с кем?..  
Хью развёл ноги шире. Налитый член, загнувшись, лежал на животе.  
\- Неинтересно не с тобой.  
Мадс пропихнул в него пальцы. Хью внутри был тесный и горячий, он судорожно сжимался вокруг Мадса, будто хотел придержать его крепче, оставить внутри. Держа его взгляд, Мадс с силой надавил, и Хью выгнулся.  
\- Не надо, - вскрикнул он, - не так!..  
Свободной рукой Мадс поймал его руки и завел на подушку за голову. Хью жмурился, скалил зубы. Мадс стал трахать его пальцами, сначала медленно, затем все быстрее, пока Хью не застонал жалобно.  
\- Потрогай меня, - просил он, - пожалуйста, я хочу кончить!  
Мадс резко прижал его простату, и Хью вскрикнул, закатив глаза. Он не кончил, но его член побагровел от прилившей крови, а на живот натекла лужица смазки. Мадс куснул заросшую щетиной шею, отпустил его руки и велел:  
\- Перевернись.  
Хью, ничего не соображая, потянулся к себе, но Мадс перехватил его запястья и прорычал в ухо:  
\- Перевернись, ну же!  
Хью, шумно дыша, перекатился на живот и тут же прогнулся в пояснице. Спина бугрилась мышцами, тени текли по ложбине позвоночника. Мадс огладил его крепкий зад, развел ягодицы в стороны и полюбовался припухшей дыркой. Хью выгибался, подставляясь, поглядывал через плечо:  
\- Чего застрял? - требовательно спросил он.  
\- Сейчас.  
Мадс достал резинки из кармана снятых джинс. Он раскатал презерватив по члену и прижался к Хью, потерся, балдея. Хью качал задницей, постанывал недовольно.  
\- Давай же, ну, - потребовал он и задохнулся, когда Мадс пропихнул внутрь головку. От неожиданности он дернулся было слезть, но Мадс подхватил его под животом и удержал на месте. Рыча, он толкался глубже; Хью дергался и скулил в свои руки, и зажимался так, что у Мадса темнело в глазах. Он заставил Хью лечь ничком, животом на подушку, и навалился сверху, стал трахать его часто и неглубоко, разрабатывая дырку. Хью цеплялся за простынь, охал в такт толчкам. Потеряв контроль, Мадс вогнал до упора и стал трахать глубоко, с оттяжкой, крепко держа Хью за плечи. Койка скрипела. Хью стонал не замолкая. Мадс чувствовал, что теряет голову: Хью под ним был такой горячий, такой тугой, он так откровенно балдел от того, что его дерут - хотелось затрахать его до смерти, покрыть метками с головы до ног и оставить совсем без сил, чтобы даже пошевелится не мог. Прямо перед глазами был его кудрявый затылок, и Мадс собрал в горсть волосы, оттянул назад: Хью прогнулся, спина напряглась, и он так сжался, что Мадс тут же, потеряв дыхание и растворившись в оргазме, кончил. Вздрагивая от волн озноба, он устало опустился на Хью и поцеловал мокрое плечо.  
\- Ох черт, - простонал Хью, - ох черт, Мадс, я еще не...  
Мадс поднялся на локтях, и Хью под ним перевернулся на спину. Они сцепились взглядами; Мадс мотнул головой, усмехнулся самой хищной из своих улыбок и прихватил зубами горячую соленую головку. Хью взвыл, и Мадсу пришлось вдавить в подушку его дурную лохматую голову, насаживаясь ртом немного глубже - кожа заскользила по небу, и Мадс приподнялся на четвереньки, принимая член Хью в горло. Его задница задралась прямо напротив двери, и он почувствовал себя до смешного беззащитно - здравствуйте, я Мадс Миккельсен, мне сорок восемь, я трахаю своего партнера по съемкам в стиле - "моя пещерный человек! моя каннибал! моя обладать Хью Дэнси!" и на самом деле, если бы это были не семь с половиной дюймов Хью Дэнси - то этого всего бы не было.  
Никаких пещерных людей.  
Мадс мурлыкнул, сокращая горло - Хью заметался по постели, привстал на лопатки, закатил глаза и, казалось, сейчас кончил бы, если бы Мадс не надавил пальцами на основание его члена и снова принялся сосать. Он хлюпал, тянул нитки слюны, с сопением мял его поджавшиеся яйца и растягивал удовольствие - задувал слюну на его горячем члене, водил губами вверх и вниз, просто наслаждаясь реакцией Хью - как вздрагивали его бедра и руки комкали несчастную простынь, как закатывались глаза за мокрыми стрелками ресниц - Хью жмурился до слез, чтобы не заорать.  
\- Мадс, - хрипло потребовал он. - Сейчас же.  
\- Ладно, живи, - милосердно разрешил Мадс, стиснул его горячий член, с силой повел пальцы вверх-вниз, и Хью, содрогаясь, кончил себе на живот.  
Они уснули в обнимку только ближе к рассвету, и в восемь утра Мадсу едва удалось разлепить глаза. Он высунулся из трейлера, спросил, когда его съемки, и услышал в ответ что-то про дождь, полетевшие камеры и милую девочку Кейси. До окончания фразы он не дослушал, а просто засунулся обратно и завалился спать дальше. Хью сопел под его рукой, дополняя перестук капель по тонкой крыше, мирный гомон за окном успокаивал - как будто это его старая-старая съемная квартира в Копенгагене, в открытые окна влетают чаячьи крики, он ищет работу и просто так, от огромного количества свободного времени, решает попробовать в кино - не зная, куда это его доведет. Это доведет его до трейлера в промозглой мартовской Канаде, до Ирландии, до Хью Дэнси, спящего рядом. Он плыл в этих мыслях, не зная, куда деваться, когда кто-то начал громко звать Хью у его трейлера. Голоса наползали сверху на сонное дыхание и вуаль сигаретного дыма в крохотной комнатке - вообще-то, в трейлерах нельзя курить, но вообще-то, Мадс может себе это позволить. Но он точно не может позволить себе Хью - почти поперек, ноги на Мадсе, руки на Мадсе, запястьями вверх на плечах Мадса, и лбом где-то в его боку. Мадс толкнул его, и Хью разлепил глаза - огромные, серые со сна - и сипло вякнул:  
\- А?  
\- Выметайся, - рыкнул Мадс. - Через окно в туалете, быстро.  
\- Но оно узкое! - запротестовал Хью, вскакивая из постели сразу в джинсы и ботинки. Шнурки тянулись за его хаотичными шагами. - Я не пролезу!  
\- Пролезешь, или я тебя на месте прикопаю. Вчера у тебя не было проблем с гибкостью.  
\- То было вчера, друг мой, - огрызнулся Хью. - Знаешь, как у меня зад саднит?  
\- Это тебе за рога, - отрезал Мадс, подпихивая его в сторону туалета. Хью завозился с рамой, голоса отдалились к парковке - наверное, подумали, что Хью ездил ночью в город и уснул в машине. - Я и так знаю, что рогоносец.  
\- Откуда? - невинно спросил Хью.  
Мадс не стал отвечать, а подхватил его на руки. Хью засмеялся, и это правда было смешно - один мужик берет другого на руки в тесной каморке с ненавязчивым выступом унитаза из стенки. Он смеялся, когда Мадс подтащил его к окну, и уже не очень - когда Мадс бережно перекатил его на сторону улицы и убрал руки. Звонкий шлепок возвестил о том, что Хью приземлился удачно, а удар ногой по трейлерной обшивке - что Мадсу стоило ждать еще одного уха в супе, злобной открытки на Рождество или рогов, на сей раз прибитых молотком прямо ему на затылок. Мадс выскоблил заросшие за ночь щеки и уселся на ступеньки трейлера - с газетой и бутылкой молока. Желтая пресса обсасывала какой-то неудавшийся блокбастер, Мадс не вчитывался, и наконец услышал сонный и сварливый голос Хью:  
\- Да что у вас там такое?  
\- Ты охуел? - накинулся на него Брайан. - Сорок минут простаиваем!  
\- Дождь же был, - Хью изобразил удивление. В его волосах остались веточки.  
\- Он час как кончился!  
\- Я иду, иду, - пробурчал Хью и поймал взгляд Мадса. Рассеянно помахал ему рукой в налипших мокрых листьях и сказал одними губами: - Доброе утро, Мадс.  
Доброе утро, Хью, хотел ответить ему Мадс, но вместо этого послал Хью воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
